


Ill-gotten: Obtenido ilícitamente

by dominadaemoni



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominadaemoni/pseuds/dominadaemoni
Summary: Traducción autorizada del one-shot de Berserk “Ill-gotten” de Juxian Tang, publicado en Fanfiction.netSINOPSIS: ¿Recordáis la escena cuando Caska está cuidando a Griffith tras el rescate, luego salpica el agua y Griffith la derriba? ¿Y si la reemplazamos por Guts?ADVERTENCIA: YAOI R-18 Guts/Griffith





	Ill-gotten: Obtenido ilícitamente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379713) by Juxian Tang. 



> DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> Ill-gotten pertenece a la genial ficker Juxian Tang, a la que agradezco de corazón el que me permitiera traducir su maravillosa historia para los hispanohablantes. Si os gusta, no dejéis de visitar su perfil y escogerla como favorita en Fanfiction.net
> 
> También podéis leer más obras suyas en inglés en:
> 
> juxian.slashcity.net  
> juxiantang.livejournal.com
> 
> Berserk es la obra maestra del gran Kentaro Miura. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.

— ¡Wow, mira esto, lo he tirado todo! ¿No soy torpe? Lo siento, te traeré otra manta.

Pero Guts no tiene tiempo para levantarse, ni siquiera para moverse porque Griffith lo ataca de repente, haciendo colisionar sus cuerpos. Es un movimiento tan violento y desesperado que Guts se queda atónito. Y al mismo tiempo, su corazón se encoge al darse cuenta de que ésta es toda la fuerza de la que Griffith es capaz. No es suficiente para hacer que se mueva o incluso se tambalee.

— Oye, oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tranquilo ...

Pero Griffith sigue presionando su cuerpo contra él, el casco que cubre su cabeza apuntando al suelo, sus manos rotas empujando contra su pecho. Urgente, obstinado, como si todavía esperara poder vencerle, a pesar de no haber sido capaz de hacerlo de un impulso.

Guts extiende sus brazos, confundido, sin saber qué hacer, y luego se somete, se rinde a esta desesperación. No quiere molestar a Griffith, no quiere recordarle aún más su debilidad.

Entonces se deja caer sobre su espalda, dejando que Griffith se deslice sobre él.

Bueno, si Griffith lo quiere - fuera lo que fuera lo que quisiese - le dejaría tenerlo.

La áspera manta del suelo del carro lastima un poco su espalda herida y Guts hace una mueca, pero el peso de Griffith presionando encima de él no empeora las cosas. De hecho, asombra a Guts cómo alguien puede pesar tan poco. Es casi antinatural. Griffith se desploma sobre él, empujando débilmente, y parece que la parte más pesada de él es el casco redondo que oculta su rostro.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunta Guts con cautela.

Pero parece que el esfuerzo por derrocarle ha tomado toda la fuerza de Griffith, y solo es capaz de permanecer tumbado sobre su amplio pecho, jadeando como un perro enfermo. Su cuerpo se siente increíblemente caliente, incluso a través de las vendas que lo cubren casi por completo. Guts se pregunta si no tendría fiebre. Las manos mutiladas de Griffith se arrastran muy lentamente, como algún tipo de insecto roto, viajando desde el suelo hasta su torso. Pasa sus dedos por las heridas de Guts, como si tratara de lastimarlo. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido más fuerza, pero de esta manera, lo único le hace sentir es una ligera incomodidad.

Aunque también le hacía sentir algo un poco más extraño. ¿Qué pretendía Griffith con esto? Si no estuviera en ese estado, y si Guts fuera una chica, casi habría pensado que lo que Griffith intentaba es ...

No. Gotas de sudor se le escurren ante ese pensamiento. Qué cosas más extrañas vienen a su mente. No importa. Cree que realmente no puede entender lo que sucede en la mente de Griffith. ¿Qué cambios horribles ocurrieron allí durante ese año que pasó en la mazmorra? Hubiera sido extraño que alguien conservara la cordura después de eso.

Así que lo único que puede hacer es seguirle la corriente. Suspira y lo abraza cuidadosamente. Tal vez necesite consuelo. Tal vez solo desea que lo mantengan caliente.

Griffith es tan delgado ... De alguna manera, Guts no puede evitar que este pensamiento sea extremadamente angustioso. Sí, lo había abrazado antes, en la prisión y cuando apareció Zodd, pero solo ahora realmente le sorprendía. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos, las vértebras de Griffith son como guijarros afilados, sin una pizca de carne sobre ellas. 

Guts no sabe qué es lo que va mal, pero de repente Griffith comienza a temblar. Como si los dedos de Guts lo molestasen de alguna manera. Guts duda en si dejarlo ir o abrazarlo con más fuerza, pero los dedos de Griffith se clavan en su pecho profundamente, con un abandono casi total.

Es muy triste. Griffith tiembla, se agarra a él y respira de manera ronca y superficial, y Guts piensa con extraña melancolía que abrazarlo es todo lo que puede hacer. Porque él no puede cambiar nada, no puede deshacer lo que está hecho. El Griffith que conocía había desaparecido, y este patético hombre hecho añicos es lo único que quedaba de su amigo.

Entonces Griffith se mueve un poco, levantando su pierna, y en este movimiento hay algo tan definido, tan inequívoco, que no deja lugar para una doble interpretación. Guts se congela en estado de shock. Griffith se abre contra él, juntando sus entrepiernas, en un gesto que es tan indudablemente sexual que no puede ser tomado por nada más, sin importar cuánto Guts lo desease.

Es una locura, Griffith debe de haber perdido totalmente la cabeza, lo que está haciendo ... Guts nunca estuvo dispuesto ... nunca lo haría voluntariamente ... y Griffith, incluso con lo que Caska le contó sobre ese gobernador pederasta ...

Griffith tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes, estaba sufriendo por eso. Y solo pensar en algo así cuando su cuerpo está tan dañado ...

Inundado de estos pensamientos y totalmente estupefacto, Guts yace allí, con la esperanza de que haya sido un error, algo que imaginara. 

Y entonces, de repente, Griffith comienza a frotar su entrepierna contra Guts.

No. No fue su imaginación

Guts reacciona instintivamente - con su cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un piano - empujando a Griffith lejos y arrojándolo al suelo.

Escucha un corto y adolorido jadeo romper en sus labios cuando su cuerpo golpea las tablas de madera, pero a Guts no le importa. Sacudido por una helada ira, se incorpora sobre su brazo observando a Griffith. Su voz tiembla de indignación.

— ¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Los ojos imposiblemente azules de Griffith atraviesan a Guts. Sus ojos son lo único vivo que queda en él, mientras su cuerpo se ha convertido en un desastre roto y calcinado. Observa a Guts firmemente, sosteniendo su mirada sin vacilación ni debilidad. Casi como solía mirarlo antes, cuando era él mismo, su comandante, el Halcón Blanco.

 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ...? —susurra Guts.

No puede evitarlo: la ira se ha ido. No puede volver a reunirla, mientras mira a Griffith que yace frente a él, sin un solo centímetro de su cuerpo libre de cicatrices o vendajes y con sus ojos brillando en un azul cegador a través de las rendijas del casco.

_ — Fóllame. _

Es inconfundible. Los labios de Griffith verbalizan esta palabra: cada una de sus sílabas, una obscenidad. Él no debería decir algo así; no debería ensuciar su boca con tal petición. De alguna manera, Guts no puede imaginarse la voz de Griffith pronunciando eso.

Pero Griffith jamás lo diría en voz alta de todas maneras, jamás diría nada en absoluto. Guts nunca lo escucharía hablar de nuevo. Nunca.

Parpadea y luego extiende su mano. El metal del casco de Griffith es frío, pero el aliento que roza la mano de Guts es muy caliente. 

— No, — susurra. — No hagas esto. No te lo hagas a ti, no me lo hagas a mi...

Ellos nunca han tenido esa relación, ¿verdad? Incluso en la época en que fueron tan cercanos, siempre fue solo amistad, siempre pura de implicaciones físicas. Y ahora Guts tenía a Caska.

La realidad de repente lo golpea: Caska... abrazándolo, presionando su rostro contra su hombro. Griffith debe de haberlo visto. ¿Se trataba de eso? Viéndolos juntos ... celoso ... queriendo interponerse entre ellos ... pero …

Pero, ¿por qué él? ¿Por que asi? Acaso Griffith sabía sobre ...

La idea es tan aterradora y repugnante que el puño de Guts se aprieta en contra de su voluntad. ¿Podría Griffith saber de alguna manera sobre lo ocurrido con Donovan? No es posible, nadie lo sabía, era su secreto mejor guardado ... Y aún así necesitó de un enorme esfuerzo para relajarse, para relajar el puño que se cernía peligrosamente ante la cara de Griffith. Guts calma sus ánimos, suspira y solo entonces puede observar una mirada anhelante y casi hambrienta en los azules ojos.

Como si Griffith esperara que Guts lo golpease.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunta con cansancio. Parece que en solo unos segundos ha agotado todas sus fuerzas, dejando solo resignación. — ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

En esa celda fría y húmeda, sólo, durante un año ... ¿Podría la desesperación haber torcido hasta tal punto la mente de Griffith de manera que la violencia se convirtiera en el principal signo de intimidad para él? Si cada toque duele, pero aún así es un toque, ¿podría haber aprendido a desearlo?

Guts no quiere pensar en esas cosas, pero sabe mucho sobre los juegos crueles de la mente. Sobre las heridas que nunca sanan.

— Griffith, — susurra. No es una súplica, sino el último intento de invocar la cordura de Griffith, y su propia cordura. Pero Guts probablemente nunca fue del todo cuerdo para empezar. — No quiero hacerte daño.

Griffith sonríe. Es una sonrisa horrible, en unos labios que no son aptos para hacerlo, y luego golpea la mano de Guts que flota vacilante hacia su rostro.

Tan débil. Tan violentamente insano.

— Bien. Como desees.

No se molesta en besarlo, en ser amable. No se molesta con preliminares. Simplemente agarra el cuerpo esquelético de Griffith, tira de él más cerca, le quita los pantalones. Escucha un gemido doloroso que Griffith no puede reprimir, pero apenas le importa. No, es más, está contento de estar lastimándolo. Si eso es lo que quiere...

Es extraño que Griffith se resista un poco cuando le separa las piernas. Quizás sea demasiado para él, demasiado rápido. Pero Guts lo domina fácilmente. Piensa brevemente en ponerlo a cuatro patas, sería más fácil así, pero algo en su mente insiste en que necesita hacerlo de otra manera. Cara a cara. Mirando los enloquecidos ojos azules del hombre que solía llamar su amigo.

No hay una pulgada en el cuerpo de Griffith que el verdugo hubiera respetado. Guts lo sabe después de haberlo visto desnudo, pero no le importa. Arranca las vendas que están en el camino y empuja hacia adentro, dos dedos a la vez. Griffith echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, un grito muy suave escapa de su garganta. El sonido es tan débil que prácticamente rompe el corazón de Guts.

Pero esto es lo que Griffith quiere, lo que exigió a Guts que hiciera. Así que lo deja estar. Aunque se detiene una última vez, encontrando todavía fuerza para controlarse. Mira a Griffith, atrapando su rostro en un poderoso agarre.

— Lo voy a hacer. ¿Estás seguro?

Un asentimiento lento en respuesta ... no hay esperanza, entonces.

Guts se mueve hacia adelante, levantando las piernas de Griffith bruscamente. Colocándose entre ellas, libera su propio pene de un ademán atravesándolo brutalmente. Siente a Griffith gemir débilmente contra la palma con la que cubre su rostro. 

_ Sí, grita. Tú lo pediste. Paga por lo que me estás obligando a hacer. _

Lo más extraño del asunto es que está duro como el infierno y no tiene ningún problema con su desempeño. Empuja, más y más profundo, hacia esa apretada e increíblemente caliente entrada. Es bárbaro estar haciendo algo así con ese cuerpo, ya roto hasta el punto de no retorno. Pero Guts es incapaz de detenerse.

Y las manos de Griffith apretadas sobre sus hombros le indican que él tampoco quiere que se detenga.

Guts se retira y vuelve a embestir, duramente, sin cuidado en absoluto. Griffith permanece doblado debajo de él, la postura debe lastimarlo, con su cuerpo dañado y la cruel intrusión que Guts ejecuta. 

_ Su espalda _ , piensa Guts por un momento.  _ Tiene la piel de la espalda desollada. _

El pensamiento lo enferma, pero, al mismo tiempo, paradójicamente, lo pone más duro. Él no quiere parar. No puede parar.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Griffith, colocándolos entre su espalda y el áspero piso. Y este acto de ternura involuntaria cambia algo en él. Guts baja la cara y atrapa sus labios.

Es un beso brutal, y los labios de Griffith están tan secos y agrietados que las heridas se vuelven a abrir, y Guts saborea un líquido salado y caliente en su lengua.

También hay un poco de sangre entre sus nalgas, lo que hace que la penetración sea más fácil y fluida.

Debe de estar padeciendo mucho dolor ... No es cuestión de excitación, Guts puede sentir cómo cada uno de sus movimientos está lastimando a Griffith. Todos ellos, la posición, las embestidas, el desgarro en su ano. Pero Griffith responde a su beso, de una manera extraña. Es probable que sea incómodo sin lengua, y Guts siente que su corazón se contrae ante este pensamiento.

— Idiota, — dice rompiendo el beso y lamiendo la sangre de Griffith de sus labios. — Yo solo quería ... quería protegerte...

Era la verdad, desde el momento en que Guts lo encontró en el suelo de la celda más profunda de ese calabozo, solo existía un sentimiento que se expandía en su pecho. Proteger a Griffith. No dejar que nadie lo volviera a lastimar jamás.

No podía borrar lo que le habían hecho, de ninguna manera, pero al menos podía evitarle más dolor. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara herirlo, lo protegería con su espada de cada humano o monstruo que tratase de perseguirlo …

Tal vez ... tal vez eso es exactamente lo que Griffith no quería.

La idea golpea a Guts, tan sorprendente, que para de moverse. Sus cejas se juntan, tratando de comprender. En la prisión, y más tarde, durante su fuga ... Griffith, tan frágil e indefenso ... Guts luchando por él, abrazándolo ...

Griffith ... Griffith no quería ser alguien que necesitara protección. No quería ser el más débil, el objeto de la caridad de Guts. Él no quería ... ¿que le tuvieran lástima?

La revelación es tan impactante que provoca escalofríos en la espalda de Guts. Se queda congelado en el sitio, enterrado profundamente en Griffith, pero incapaz de moverse. Solo puede mirar hacia abajo, hacia esos ojos azules brillantes que parecen reflejarlo sólo a él, a nadie más que a él.

— ¿Es por eso ... es por eso que lo haces? — Su voz suena bajita, como la de un niño, y por alguna razón se siente traicionado. Siente que Griffith lo ha usado. De nuevo.

Luego ve una mano quebrada y huesuda, con heridas cubiertas de costras en lugar de uñas y nudillos hinchados y rotos, que lentamente alcanza su rostro. Guts permanece inmóvil y Griffith coloca la mano sobre su mejilla, ahuecándola. Igual que esa primera vez ... cuando obligó a Guts a unirse a los Halcones. Solo que ahora es una única mano, la otra probablemente esté demasiado dañada y Griffith no está seguro de poder controlarla.

Pero el toque está ahí: cálido, autoritario e insistente. Y Guts tiembla de repente atrapado en una emoción que no puede identificar con palabras. Ve que los labios agrietados de Griffith se mueven y puede leer la articulación con claridad.

_ — No te detengas... _

— Idiota, — dice de nuevo, derrotado. Sus caderas comienzan a moverse otra vez, entrando, saliendo, acelerando de manera constante el ritmo, arando en el estrecho cuerpo de Griffith, en su sangrienta y ardiente apertura. Los ojos de Guts también están ardiendo, como si algo estuviera chisporroteando en su interior, pero se niega a admitir que son lágrimas. Él no llorará. No ahora.

— Lo siento — susurra, abrazando el cuerpo de Griffith, acunándolo, apretándole con fuerza. — Lo siento. Lo siento...

Y no solo por lo que está haciendo en este momento.

Se corre en su interior, presionando su ardiente frente contra el frío metal de la máscara. Los ojos de Griffith están abiertos y mirándolo fijamente, pero tan cerca que Guts no puede leer su expresión. Y no importa porque su propia visión está nublada por el placer y la humedad en sus ojos.

Después de su liberación, Guts se queda quieto por unos segundos, tumbado exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Griffith que continua resollando debajo suya, con ese aliento superficial y tembloroso que proviene del dolor de las costillas partidas. Al rato se incorpora, desenredando sus piernas y dejando que Griffith cambie de posición. Le ve mordiéndose el labio involuntariamente mientras se mueve. Probablemente ya esté muy adolorido.

Guts roza su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, justo al lado de la máscara. No cometerá el error de compadecer a Griffith nuevamente. Eso ya le había costado muy caro. Le costó tanto, de hecho, que apenas comienza a comprenderlo ahora, cuando su cuerpo ya no se estremecía por la excitación.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Caska, él ... Griffith... 

Incapaz de contener el gemido, Guts cae sobre su espalda, tapándose la cara con la palma de la mano. ¿Qué es lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, después de un acto tan antinatural? Caska, su amor ... Griffith, su amigo ... 

Siente un movimiento a su lado y abre los ojos abruptamente, en estado de alerta. Muy torpemente, Griffith se sienta y tantea el piso, buscando sus pantalones. Cuando trata torpemente de ponérselos, Guts también se incorpora y comienza a ayudarle de manera eficiente.

— Aquí tienes. Decente nuevamente — dice riendo.

Griffith emite un sonido extraño, y solo algunos segundos después, Guts se da cuenta de que es una suave risa.

Algo en él se rompe. Se estira hacia Griffith, lo rodea con sus brazos, lo acerca y lo sostiene contra su pecho.

Es extraño, se habían sentado en una posición similar hace unas horas, cuando Guts lo ayudó a ponerse su armadura. Pero ahora esta pose tiene mucho más significado. La intimidad es casi intoxicante. 

Pero Griffith la rompe, luchando por escapar de su abrazo. No es como si Guts no pudiera retenerlo si quisiera, pero lo deja ir casi de inmediato. Griffith se sienta, algo apartado de él, apoyado contra el poste del carro. Se ve muy, muy cansado. Incluso a través de las rendijas del casco, sus ojos se notan hundidos y rodeados por sombras oscuras.

Él dice algo o más bien, sus labios se mueven. Pero esta vez Guts no es capaz de leerlos.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta. — No te entiendo.

Griffith se estremece, como molesto con la respuesta o por la necesidad de repetir. Pero  esta segunda vez Guts lo comprende.

_ — Ve con Caska. _

Oh. Así que esas tenemos... Le estaba dando a Guts la respuesta a las preguntas que no había formulado: 

¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Donde se encontraba? Con las dos personas que más le importaban, ambos transformándose de amigo en pareja íntima en cuestión de días. Menudo desastre...

“Ve con Caska”, le indicaba Griffith y de alguna manera Guts sabía que eso no significaba “ir por ahora”. Significaba “nada ha cambiado”. Significaba que “lo que pasó no importa”.

Una parte de lo que siente es alivio; la otra, arrepentimiento. Y un pequeño fragmento de ira hacia Griffith. Por decidir así, por él, tan fácilmente.

Hace un año no quería dejar ir a Guts, iba a detenerlo incluso a costa de la vida de uno de ellos. ¿Y ahora lo está alejando, descartándolo así?

_Bueno,_ Guts se ríe internamente. _Eso es lo que soy para ti._ _No puedes dejar ir algo que no te pertenece. Si lo rechazas, en tus propios términos, por tu propia voluntad, significa que fue tuyo. ¿Verdad, Griffith?_

La escuálida figura desplomada contra la pared del carro es tan delgada y frágil que parece que se puede romper con un golpe de viento. Pero los ojos azules que miran a Guts desde debajo de los párpados medio cerrados son insistentes, calculadores, fríos y apasionados al mismo tiempo. Y Guts siente algo que no esperaba volver a sentir desde que lo encontraron tan quebrado y lisiado: que su amigo estaba de nuevo a su lado. Y eso significaba que todo iría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> También he traducido un segundo one-shot de Juxian sobre esta pareja. No es una continuación como tal, pero de alguna manera a mi sí que me lo parece. Podréis muy pronto leerla en mi perfil si pulsáis sobre "Turning Point". Hasta pronto y gracias de antemano por vuestro tiempo y comentarios.


End file.
